The invention relates to a filter element, in particular for gas filtration, for example, for an air filter, comprising a filter medium body.
In EP 2 223 727 A1, an air filter for filtration of the intake air for an internal combustion engine is described, wherein the air filter comprises a plate-shaped filter medium body whose oppositely positioned exterior sides form the raw side and the clean side. At the clean side, the filter medium body is framed by a circumferentially extending seal. The filter element with the filter medium body is received in a filter housing. For fixation of the filter element in the filter housing, a recess between raw side and clean side is introduced centrally into the filter medium body of the filter element. A damping element is inserted into the recess wherein support sleeves of a housing base component and of a housing cover of the filter housing are contacting oppositely positioned sides of the damping element and are supported by means of the intermediately positioned damping element. The damping element which is inserted into the recess separates also the clean side from the raw side in a flow-tight manner.
In EP 1 144 083 B1, an air filter for an internal combustion engine is described whose filter element comprises a filter medium body that is embodied as a folded filter. In this case, for fixation of the filter element in a receiving filter housing, a recess is also introduced centrally into the filter medium body into which support sleeves on a housing base component and on a housing cover are projecting. The housing sleeves are connected to each other by a screw.
According to an embodiment variant of EP 1 144 083 B1, a housing-associated blade projects into a fold of the filter medium body down to the fold bottom and is connected by means of a screw that is extending through the material of the filter medium body with a support element that is contacting the oppositely positioned side of the fold.